100 Words For The Soul
by FullMetal-edwardelric-fangirl
Summary: Black blood, tears, pain...It all happens in life. There's no avoiding it. But there's always a balance. A flow. Where there's a bad time, there's a good. That's just the way it works. One-hundred themes T just to be safe for later. SoMa Black*StarTsubaki
1. Willpower

One Hundred Words for the Soul

Well…This just kinda came. XD 'Willpower' was a very random word…(Hence the 'random' word generator) and I don't know. It just kinda happened. XD

Anywho, I hope you enjoy word ONE of my one-hundred words of Soul Eater! Whoo! XD

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Soul Eater, do you really think I would be sitting here writing random fan fictions that a pretty depressing at two AM? I think not!

**001. Willpower**

Nightmares.

They are a part of life, give you a good scare every once in a long while. It isn't like people just _ask _for them, that would be crazy, but they just kind of…happen. Asking for a nightmare is like asking for a heart attack—idiocy. Seriously. Who would just _ask _for a heart attack?

'I want a heart attack 'cause I wanna be just like my dad!'

Tch. Stupidity. What fool says things like that?

Sometimes, though, people don't want nightmares because the person can't be in _control. _It's like they're on a broken Ferris wheel that keeps spinning faster and faster, and they can hear the nuts and bolts creaking and the metal bars screeching in agony. And there is only one thing they can do:

Scream.

And it drives them _insane._

Ha ha. Insanity. People use the word but don't know its meaning. It's pathetic, really, when someone like _me _can't even bare to use the word your average citizen abuses almost each day.

_Because it makes me feel lost again._

I hate it. Hate the feeling that I wouldn't be able to do anything to _stop _myself. If I…If I were to hurt her…because I wasn't strong enough…Not forgiving myself would be an understatement.

That red demon in my head—which really is the black blood, but what do you do?—keeps telling me it's for the better. Play the piano. _Play. _Because if I _don't_, everyone could die. Kidd. Black*Star. _Maka._

This may actually be the partial truth. Yes, I'll admit that the black blood really _did _help us in several situations.

But _I'm _the only one who notices the after-effects. And it'll stay that way. Even Maka hasn't seen the agony I've gone through after we've used the black blood. There's a deep burning _pain _in my chest that grows as the day wears on, and by night I can feel my (black…) blood boiling. Sleeping isn't a cure, either. Streams of memories mixed with nightmarish settings slaughter any bit of peaceful sleep I may have had.

By the time morning comes around, I feel even shittier than I did before I even went to sleep!

But it doesn't matter, not really. I'm not going to let minor setbacks stop me. If going through a night's worth of pain means achieving the greater goal, I still win.

…Right?

Keeping Maka safe is worth it though; worth enduring the pain, and dealing with that damned demon in my head. I just can't…let her know. No. Telling her would only make her feel bad. And then she'd look hopelessly for some other solution to save us in the next predicament, and it wouldn't happen. Then who knows how it'll turn out? She already blames herself for that time I took a hit for her and got this scar. I don't want her to have any more guilt because of me.

So I'll just deal with it, I guess. What else can I do? It's not like giving up is an option.

But it is…Just—Damn it! It's not, it's _not!_

Giving up is just like committing suicide! You're closing the book before you've even read the last page! Letting go of everything important just makes it worse!

…I _refuse _to give up…to give _in_…I just can't…I can't…


	2. Pouring

Ha ha! Fear my ever-fast update! XD

**Disclaimer: **Really? Why do you people even have the smallest _thought _that I think I own Soul Eater? :P Foolishness, I tell you. Foolishness.

Pairing: SoMa! x3

Alright. Yay one-shot number two!

**002: Pouring**

Good Shinigami! How he _hated _the rain. Especially when it was _pouring. _Well, there goes another perfectly fine Saturday afternoon. The day there isn't school, the rain has its way. What mockery. Damn weather.

Stifling a sigh, Soul glanced at his digital clock.

…

Seriously? It was only noon? He could've sworn he'd been staring out that window for hours.

_Soul stared at the clock, willing it to move the ever-faster. Just skip a few hours of the day! Skip a few hours of rain!_

_It was only a quarter 'till twelve! Would this day ever end?_

_A scowl tracing his features, he turned and stared out the window._

Heh heh…Fifteen minutes could feel just like fifteen years if you put your mind to it!

The albino boy sweat-dropped, and then trudged over to the couch. Plopping down on it, he glanced at his meister who—low and behold, there's a shocker!—had a book in her hand. Inwardly groaning, he leaned back on the couch and grabbed the television remote. He brought his thumb down, but before it ever reached its destination, a loud crack of thunder sounded and the lights flickered.

And went out.

Maka squeaked and Soul heard her book fall on the floor.

"You alright?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. I mean, it's just a little thunder, right? No big deal. It's not like I'm _scared_ or—"

**Boom!**

"EEP!"

Maka leaped clear across the couch. Soul, a bit taken by surprise but not losing his 'cool' aura, laughed lightly under his breath.

Grabbing her shoulders, he pulled her back into his chest. "You're such a _girl._ Who would've ever thought the mighty, courageous Maka who defeated the _Kishin—_with a punch to the face, no less—is afraid of something like _thunder?_" Even saying this, he never let go of her.

This wasn't the first time he'd been with her through a storm, and it wouldn't be the last.

"Stop saying that…" Maka sniffled, putting on a pouty face and glancing at him. "You tell me that every time there's a storm."

"But it's the truth. No one who knew would ever even think _you'd _be afraid of something as measly as _storms._"

"I'm not afraid of storms! I just don't like the—"

**Boom!**

"EEEP!"

Maka jumped, but Soul tightened his grip around her and she relaxed.

After a few minutes, she stated dryly, "You know, you could let go now."

"Yeah, I know."

"Then why haven't you?"

"You really want a reason?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!"

Maka could feel her partner's hot breath on the back of her neck, making the hairs stand on end and causing her to shiver.

"Well...It's because…" He was whispering in her ear now. Maka felt like she was going to melt.

**BOOM!**

Maka flat-out screamed. And now she was shaking.

Soul smirked, and stated slyly, "Of that."

Maka twitched.

"What'd you think I was going to say? Heh. Dear Shinigami, Maka, you're such a _girl!_"

"…Soul."

"Hm?"

"MAKA CHOP!"

K.O.!

"Seriously, Soul, why would you even do something like that? That's something only a major jerk could pull off."

Soul sat up slightly, the dull throbbing in his cranium making him a bit dizzy.

"Hey, Maka."

"_What?_"

"Storm's over."

"What?"

"I _said, _the storm's over."

Maka glanced from his smirking face to outside the window at the clearing sky. She looked back at him.

By the end of this experience, both of the weapon-meister pair could truthfully think that maybe the rain wasn't so awful after all.


	3. Chloroacetaldehyde

Okay, this one was a lot of fun to write. I do so enjoy only dialogue stories! :D

And large vocabulary words are always fun~ :3

003: Chloroacetaldehyde

"Okay...C-H-O...Wait, no...C-H...L-O...R?"

"Don't ask me like I'm going to answer you! Keep going!"

"So I AM right!"

"I never said that."

"Damn it."

"Just spell the word, Soul."

"Fine, fine. Ugh. C-H-L-O-A-C-E-T-E-..."

"Nope."

"UGH! Why did Professor Stien have to give us such a friggin' retarded assignment?"

"Because _some _people lack the skills of 'proper grammar.' Which includes spelling."

"Are you trying to say I can't _spell_, Maka?"

"Of course not."

"Is this a challenge?"

"Against me? Oh, no, no. That'd be unfair."

"So you admit that I can spell better than you? Wow. I'd never thought you'd give up so ea-"

"M-A-K-AC-H-O-P!"

"OW! What the hell, Maka?"

"Soul, if we keep this up you're going to fail."

"Am not."

"You will too."

"I will not!"

"You WILL!"

"What makes you so _sure _that I can't do a simple thing such as **spelling**?"

"You fail everything else!"

"What has that got to do with anything?"

"It has EVERYTHING to do with anything...!"

"Wait...What?"

"What?"

"I don't even know anymore."

"Hey, Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"Just spell the damn word."

"Tch. How uncool."

"..."

"Eh?...Maka, why are you looking at me like th-! Okay, okay, FINE! I'll 'just spell the damn word!' Just get that dictionary away from my head!"

"Start. Spelling."

"Tch. C-H-L-O-A-C-E-T-A-L-E-H-Y-D-E. Chloroacetaldehyde. Happy?"

"...Wow."

"What?"

"That was correct."

"Well, _yeah. _So? What's your point?"

"How long did you know how to actually spell the word?"

"Heh...Our entire...'study'...session..."

"WHAT? You've known this **whole time**? And here I was trying to help you study because you need it and-"

"Woah, woah! _I _never said anything about needing to _study! I _mentioned dinner, not 'spelling words!' YOU'RE the one who was all, 'Come on, Soul!~ Let's go study so you won't fail again!~'"

"I do NOT talk like that."

"Same difference."

"No really."

"How so?"

"Because."

"Does anyone really even care?"

"I do!"

"Well, you don't count."

"Why not?"

"'Cause I said so."

"Well, no one cares about what you say!"

"You obviously do."

"And how is that?"

"You got all flustered and huffy over something stupid like me mocking your voice!"

"Well you shouldn't have pretended you didn't know how to spell!"

"You're the one who made me spell it in the first place!"

"It's not MY fault you're failing everything! I tell you to study but you never do! And now I'm trying to shove it down your throat and all you can do is argue and complain instead of just going along and following the rules for once! It's not fair if you slack off and I'm stuck with my partner's horrid grades!"

"I guess...you're right...Whatever."

"Hey! Soul, come back over here! HEY! Dear Shinigami! Don't be such a jackass!"

"What?"

"You of all people should know that I love you just the way you are! you should know I don't mean it the way you're taking it when I say things like that! It's not like I was calling you a burden or something!"

"Hey, Maka."

"...huh?"

"I think...I just heard you say...That you...'loved' me?"

"...! No, well, I...! You didn't...! But, I, well, I mean, uhm...!"

"Haha! You're getting all flustered again."

"Wipe the smirk off that jerkface of yours!"

"What're you getting all worked up about, anyway? It's not like I was about to jump off the face of the planet just 'cause I got off the couch. Why wou—"

"Soul."

"...What?"

"M-A-K-A-C-H-O-P!"

"Damn it, Maka! Again with the spelling?"

…...

x) This was pretty random, I will admit. cx


End file.
